


and if you ask me if i love him, i'd lie

by huebeomfused



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Angst with a Happy Ending, Beomgyu is Whipped, Best Friends, Friends to Lovers, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm new here please bear with me, Light Angst, M/M, beomgyu is a liar, beomkai bestfriends, beomkai please breathe, hueningkai doesn't want to fall in love, is this even right, my contribution to beomkai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:20:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29065713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huebeomfused/pseuds/huebeomfused
Summary: "I'll never fall in love," Kai said, running his fingers through his hair. He would hear him say this everytime they talk about how the last movie they watched together made them cry because of the ending.Beomgyu would just laugh at him, his heart secretly aching and hoping he was just joking. "That's impossible."(or beomgyu is in love with kai but doesn't want to fall inlove so he lies about his feelings)
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Huening Kai
Kudos: 34





	and if you ask me if i love him, i'd lie

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing in ao3 so please bear with me. i haven't proofread this so this will have grammatical and spelling errors. also english is not my first language so. also my writing sucks but i tried my best for beomkai. also this is inspired by taylor swift's i'd lie because it sounds like it's dedicated to kai. the lyrics just...

They were 6 and 7 ever since Kai moved next to Beomgyu's house. It was the number of times that the older tried to wave at his new neighbor, making sure he was comfortable in the neighborhood that made Kai open up to him.

It was the number of times Kai would go to Beomgyu's house with a bunny plushie in his arms, and they would play in his room.

It was the number of times Beomgyu would stand up for Kai when he was bullied by the neighborhood kids. He would help him get up.

It was the number of times Kai had always told him he'd be the one to protect Beomgyu as they grew older. He saw the younger grow taller and bigger in front of him. 

It was the number of times Kai had saved Beomgyu from his reckless self.

It was the number of times Kai would playfully throw him around just because he was stronger and Beomgyu could feel warmth in his arms.

It was the number of times Kai would comfort him on the days he was down and he could feel he's alone.

It was the number of times Kai would hold his hands when he is cold, help him fix his hair, make him laugh his ass off, or even just act cute around him.

Those were the times Beomgyu knew he was in love with his bestfriend.

"I'll never fall in love," Kai said, running his fingers through his hair. He would hear him say this everytime they talk about how the last movie they watched together made them cry because of the ending.

Beomgyu would just laugh at him, his heart secretly aching and hoping he was just joking. "That's impossible."

Kai would look at him, looking offended. "It will be."

"Why though?" he would ask.

The younger would look at the stars. "I just think it would hurt so much that it would be unbearable for me."

Beomgyu would fake a smile. "Well, you know, pain is part of loving someone. Especially if that someone won't love you back."

Then, he would sigh. "Loving someone makes you feel like a new person."

Kai would furrow his forehead at him. "Are you in love? Who are you in love with? Why aren't you telling me anything, hyung? Don't you trust me?"

And he would just laugh at the younger's cuteness. 

"You're in love with him," he would hear Soobin say during lunch when he was always caught lovingly staring at Kai who was busy playing with Yeonjun.

"No, I'm not," he would lie, repeatedly shaking his head.

"Right," the older would look at him suspiciously. "As if no one will ever just smile to himself while looking at someone they're in love with."

And he would deny. He would lie.

A particular Bruno Mars song would play on shuffle in Taehyun's playlist and he would just blurt out, "That's Kai's favorite song."

Or he would mutter to himself, "Kai's favorite color is green."

Or he would suddenly just remind Taehyun for the hundredth time that "Kai can play guitar."

Taehyun would give him a knowing look. "So, you basically have memorized him."

Beomgyu would just nervously laugh and answer. "Of course, he is my best friend."

"Yeah, and you should confess."

And he would lie about him being in love.

It was the number of times Kai would carry him on his back when he just says so. He really just wanted to wrap him around his arms.

It was the number of times he would subtly confess but the younger was so oblivious that he wouldn't notice anything.

It was the number of times Kai would let Beomgyu win in arm wrestling. He would complain that Kai wasn't using his true strength.

It was the number of times he saw Kai smile because of someone else. His heart pained as if it stabbed a thousand times. He had always wanted to be the only one who can make his bestfriend smile..

It was the number of times he would cry himself to sleep.

The number of times when he wished he could have just never fallen in love.

"Are you alright, hyung?" Kai would ask everytime they are in their favorite spot lf the treehouse in the neighborhood park.

"Yeah," he would lie.

"You're not."

Kai would hug him and he would find himself falling deeper. He would think that the younger could see through everything but his heart.

"Kai-yah," he would call, mustering some courage to tell him his feelings. "Will you still not fall in love?"

He would brace himself for the words, "I'll never fall in love."

But this time, he didn't hear it. 

He looked at Kai who was smiling at him. "I might just have." The younger placed his finger on his lips. This is what he does when he is thinking, Beomgyu thought. "Maybe even a long time ago. I was just scared of being hurt."

Beomgyu faked a smile again. "Why didn't you tell me anything? Do you not trust your hyung?"

Kai pouted and he finds it cute. "You never even told me who you were in love with."

And he was able to muster some courage.

"I thought I was being obvious since basically everyone knew but that one person."

"That person must be so oblivious."

"Yeah," he paused and looked down. "You are."

Silence ensued and Beomgyu had braced himself for the words, "Ah, hyungie, you are joking."

But he didn't hear it.

"You know, the person I liked was oblivious too," he heard Kai say.

"Yeah?"

"You were oblivious, hyung."

Beomgyu's eyes widened, his hearbeat was fast. He looked at the younger who was smiling at him. He felt like his ears were betraying him. He couldn't believe what he heard.

"Come again?"

Kai beamed at him. "I had fallen in love with you, Beomgyu-hyung. What about you?"

He blinked his eyes, maybe even sublty pinching himself. He couldn't comprehend what he was doing exactly. He was still struck.

But he smiled. Genuinely.

"I am in love with you, Kai."

And this time, he did not lie.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!


End file.
